


(love) the kind you clean up with a mop and bucket

by MemeKon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Barebacking, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Finger Sucking, Fuckbuddies, Impregnation Kink, Knotting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Self-Lubrication, a/b/o dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 09:06:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2502227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemeKon/pseuds/MemeKon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dylan's had a bad day. It's evident on the tightness of his jaw, on how stiff his back looks, the tension on his shoulders.</p><p>It makes Tyler want to pour attention on him, makes him want to touch all of Dylan's hardness until it dissolves, 'til he can make it soft and pliant.</p><p>Dylan wants other things. He's huffy, pissed off; he's brittle and frowning like Tyler's never seen him and he's dragging Tyler to the bedroom with purpose.</p><p>"You're gonna knot me," he says, and he pushes Tyler on the bed and follows him, straddles him and works his hips down, flushes and gasps when he finds Tyler's hardness, and Tyler goes red too, feels needy and childlike and easy, but Dylan just smirks at him, goes a little softer around the edges.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(love) the kind you clean up with a mop and bucket

**Author's Note:**

  * For [halfhardtorock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfhardtorock/gifts).



> I wrote this for a prompt Heidi gave me over at tumblr. (And you should come give me one too!)  
> It's pure, filthy porn. And it's also unbetaed. Sorry for the glaring mistakes.

Dylan's had a bad day. It's evident on the tightness of his jaw, on how stiff his back looks, the tension on his shoulders.

 

It makes Tyler want to pour attention on him, makes him want to touch all of Dylan's hardness until it dissolves, 'til he can make it soft and pliant.

 

He wants to put his hands on Dylan's shoulder, on his lower back; he wants to knead there up 'til Dylan is melting, sighing.

 

The more urgent, more rabid part of himself wants Dylan all feisty on his bed, wants to have him face down on his pillows and spreading his legs, making Tyler eat him out, making him spread his cheeks to get at his hole, to eat his slick up and get himself all deep in there where Dylan's always aching and empty.

 

Dylan wants other things. He's huffy, pissed off; he's brittle and frowning like Tyler's never seen him and he's dragging Tyler to the bedroom with purpose.

 

"You're gonna knot me," he says, and he pushes Tyler on the bed and follows him, straddles him and works his hips down, flushes and gasps when he finds Tyler's hardness, and Tyler goes red too, feels needy and childlike and easy, but Dylan just smirks at him, goes a little softer around the edges.

 

He makes a circular motion with his hips and Tyler drops his mouth open, gasps and grabs Dylan's hips.

 

"You're so ready for me, aren't you? So hard. I bet you're leaking," Dylan leers, even though he's starting to sound a little raw, a little wrecked. His pants are flimsy, and he's beginning to get them wet. Tyler can smell it, Dylan's slick getting all over his flimsy pants as he rubs his ass against his crotch.

 

"You're gonna knot me so good, aren't you? Such a good alpha. So strong, so capable. I bet you're gonna lock me up so tight I'll be sore for hours, feeling you whenever I move. I bet you're gonna pump me up so full of your come that it'll take."

 

Tyler whimpers at that, bucks his hips up, and Dylan wiggles his eyebrows at him, knowing how to work him up so expertly.

 

He gets up and Tyler has to fight the urge to follow him, to trail after him on his needs, has to cup himself a little because he can't help but imagine Dylan propped against a wall, sitting on his face as Tyler eats him up, cheeks parted and tongue prodding at where he's wet and leaking.

 

He's so distracted for a few seconds that he only registers Dylan's taken his jeans and underwear off when there's long, dexterous fingers around his hard dick, pumping him leisurely.

 

Tyler gasps, fists his sheets, tries not to let his hips buck the way he wants, but Dylan's smiling at him like a predator, blinking at him all sweet and looking at him from under his lashes as he pushes his own pants down one handed before kicking them off.

 

"You like that, don't you?" He gets on Tyler again then, sits on his legs and lets his own hard, pink, gorgeous dick rub against Tyler's as he keeps talking. "You want to breed me so bad, don't you? Stretch me up and keep me all full under you for as long as it takes to make me all round and baby full."

 

Tyler has to bite at his own lip so a 'yes' won't slip out. He has to close his eyes and count up to 10 so he won't knot right then, with Dylan playing him like a fiddle.

 

Dylan chuckles a little and Tyler has to look up at him, at his smiling face because that's when he's the most gorgeous. Dylan bends in on himself then, nuzzles at Tyler's throat and forehead and kisses him all filthy and open.

 

Dylan gets a hand behind himself, and Tyler holds his hips as Dylan sighs against his lips, spreading his legs wider at his sides.

 

"You wanna be my baby daddy, don't you? Wanna shotgun marry me like some old hair rock song? Wanna cup my belly when it's all big with pups and keep me all mate happy in our little prairie house?"

 

He gasps the words against Tyler's lips, almost a whisper, almost lost.

 

They make Tyler get all hot inside, all writhing. He lets one of his hands join Dylan', lets two of his fingers play at his stretched rim a little, feeling the deep, quick jabs of Dylan's own fingers. He lets one of his fingertips dip inside, lets it rub against Dylan's walls, lets it get all wet and slippery at Dylan starts thrusting faster.

 

"You're gonna get in me, you're gonna give that knot to me. You're gonna make me cry on it," Dylan says then, sitting himself upright and getting off him.

 

"I want you to mount me," he clarifies, looking him in the eyes and beckoning him with the same hand that had been inside him, that's drenched on his juices, "I want you to cover me up like a blanket, keep me in place, fuck me deep and good. Can you do that for me?"

 

Tyler does nod then, unable to not follow, a little like a puppet, all the strings on Dylan’s fingers.

 

Dylan gets on his knees, rests his head on his arms, presents to him, gaping and red and Tyler has to, just has to get a taste, so he kisses him there. Parts his cheeks and rubs his lips against the rim and dips his tongue, curls it, eats him up.

 

He only lets up when Dylan swats at him half heartedly.

 

"Don't lose sight of the goal," he rasps out, and his knees spread even more without both his arms support, slide a little against the sheets.

 

Tyler follows his hand, gets his mouth around the fingers that had opened him up, sucks them as he covers Dylan with his own body, cock sliding between Dylan's cheeks, catching his rim every few thrusts.

 

He lets Dylan's hand go when it's starting to taste like his own spit, and by then Dylan's a mess, moaning and keening and urging him to get inside already.

 

Tyler kneels so he can watch his dick disappear inside Dylan's ass, so he can watch how it gets buried inside inch by inch, all red and swollen and ready to hurt Dylan inside so good, to bruise him up inside.

 

When he's all the way in he's breathing heavily, eyes half-lidded, and Dylan has his eyes closed, his mouth open, drooling over himself and Tyler's sheets.

 

"That's it," he rasps out a few seconds later, turns his head back a little to look at him. "That's it, you're such a good boy, a good alpha, filling me up so nice and snug."

 

Tyler thrusts his hips at the praise, all flustered and wanting, and Dylan sighs, says "yeah, yeah, that's it, good boy", so Tyler does it again. And again. And again. Just keeps fucking him all fast and deep and hard, hands on his hips, fingers digging in as he powers through, makes Dylan's legs quiver and give in 'til he's lying between them, fucking him chest to back and holding him still, giving him what he wants the weight of it, the pinning intensity.  
  
When he can feel his orgasm building up, can feel the pull of it, can feel himself about to knot, he puts his lips to Dylan's back, kisses it all reverent, all loving.

 

Dylan can tell it's about to happen too, starts bucking back in earnest, all demanding, back bowed.

 

"Come on, come on, fill me up, big guy. Show me how a big, strapping alpha can wreck me up."  
  
Tyler knots up, as if following an order, feels himself getting bigger, filling up as Dylan keens, lets out praise that makes Tyler keep rabitting like he’s still new. Once he’s locked up and tugging at the rim with every thrust, dylan makes him stay still with a hand on one of the arms he’s using to bracket him in.  
  
He’s shaking a little, coming spurt after spurt, and he wants to get his hand on Dylan’s belly, is a little mating hazed right now, wants to press his hand flat there, rub at the taut skin.  
  
“You’re so good, doing so good.” Dylan says and pats at his arm as he rearranges himself to be a little more comfortable. Tyler takes advantage of the motion to get his hand around Dylan, and is surprised to feel wetness, to let his hand wander further down and find that Dylan’s made a mess of himself, that he’s come on Tyler’s dick.  
  


“Yeah,” Dylan says, drowsy, sleepy, content. “You fucked that one right out of me, such a good alpha.”  
  
Tyler gathers some of the come still clinging to the skin of Dylan’s spent dick and rubs it onto the skin of his stomach, all sticky and dirty, and so sweet smelling, like the two of them, like them breeding.

 

“You’re gonna clean that up,” Dylan tells him, and he sounds like he’s on the brink of sleep.

 

He nuzzles Dylan’s throat, kisses him softly there and down his back as far as he can get, and feels him fall asleep with Tyler’s dick still twitching inside him.

  
Tyler feels warmth and affection as he settles back on top of him, ready to wait Dylan’s nap out. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Come hang out with me on Tumblr!](http://memekon.tumblr.com)


End file.
